Shadow Incarnate
by Wielder of Fate
Summary: Harry slowly twists from the abuse he recieves, and he becomes something infinitely darker. How will the Wizarding World deal with a Harry Potter that wields very dark, ancient magic. Creature, possibly God-like, Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Incarnate

Summary: You thought Lily gave Harry protection from Voldemort? Don't make me laugh. Harry slowly twists from the abuse he recieves, and he becomes something infinitely darker. How will the Wizarding World deal with a Harry Potter that wields very dark, ancient magic. Creature, possibly God-like, Harry Potter.

Harry's Form: The Shadow Master

Description: Is a shadow covered duplicate of the human self, revealing only the eyes, which are changed as gleaming yellow. Abilities, are vast, and terrifying. Split into twpo groups: Passive, and Active.

Passive: These abilities are permanent, whether on or off form. An immunity to spells, as well as being able to feed off the energy of others like a parasite with a touch. The oddity, is that the equation of doing so is inversed. The stronger and more energy filled the wielder, the more energy is sucked away at a much faster rate. Is able to travel through the shadows, even the shadows behind a person. Immune to poison, disease, and ageing.

Active: Used only when in form. Able to read the thoughts of others, as well as a terrifying ability to muffle those thoughts. With enough Will, those within the form can muffle thoughts to the point of being able to cause someone to stop breathing altogether. Can invade someone else's shadow, manipulating them like a puppet. Is a shadow in it's enitrety, which means is able to pass through objects like a ghost, along with invisibility. Unlike ghosts, the form allows the ability to grip a living beings soul, and devour it. Devouring a soul, will convert the now soulless body into a spiritual hollow, a being that looks like an orb of white energy. A hollow follows the bidding of it's devourer, being able to be an extension of the devourer's mind. The knowledge the soul had is transferred to the form's wielder. Also, unlike vampires, the form is immune to fire, light, and spells including fiendfyre. The only way to kill a formwielder, is to kill it in human form, which is also unlikely, because it can change in and out of form at will. These abilities are the basics.

Among the few who wield this form, there are specialists:

Elementals: The form-wielders under this branch, can manipulate a specific element with unnatural ease, not unlike druids. The form-wielders can wield one of the elements of Fire, Air, Earth, and Water.

Spirit Masters: The form-wielders under this branch, are able to manipulate souls, both the living and the dead. With a dead body, and a living unconscious being, A Spirit Master can transplant a soul from the living body into the dead one, resulting in a Undead with full conscousness, one underneath full control of the Spirit Master. More importantly, the Undead has full use of their old bodies abilities, and are unable to die until the Spirit Master wishes them to. Even Death to the Spirit Master, will not free these poor souls. Spirit Masters are also able to fully manipulate the characteristics of the souls of the living, including making a soul fall into love or obsession with the Spirit Master. The dead can be reborn with a Spirit Masters, as unwilling Ghosts, forced to do servitude under the Spirit Master's will.

Bio-Masters: Rare, and terrifying, these Masters are the ones of legend. The Mad scientists of legend, probably were based off of these monstrosities. They are able to force mutations onto the bodies of living or dead, and then reanimate them to do their bidding. They can also implant very ancient, terrifying diseases not seen for generations, and implant them in people, to cause epidemics. It is said the Bubonic Plague was caused by one of the weak wielders of this type. Finally, the Masters of this type, are able to vastly regenerate or even mutate their own bodies for specific effects, considering that they understand their own bodies to an unnatural level. Metamorphmagi are considered to be descendants of this type.

True Masters: Only One is ever to have been thought to have been under this type. This type of wielder, is said to have all the abilities of the other types, as well as several of it's own. The abilities under this type, are considered myths, and for good reasons. They can copy their own souls, into the bodies of the livng or dead, and reanimate a complete duplicate of themselves that is an extension, a shared hive mind. if the original body is destroyed, the mind will jump to it's extension, and reanimate completely. They can also summon illusions, and through force of will, make those illusions a reality. Able to masterfully manipulate the shadows, they can also enter the dreams of others, and devour their dreams, to be able to enhance their abilities quickly. They are also able to convert a living person to their side, controlling their emotions and thoughts with unnatural ease. Unlike the Spirit Masters, these effects are permanent, even if the wielder were to leave for decades, the person will still be effected. True Masters are immune to Mind Magics, as well as potions. True Masters are also able to use their abilities, both Active and Passive, in either form. True Masters also have the unnatural ability to control life, creating plants and animals at will. They are also able to subvert animals to their will, at a glance. Finally, True Masters are able to be reborn, for so long as someone remembers their name, they will be reborn again in a nearby vessel. thus, is why the only master ever to exist under this type, is only remembered as The Undying. Until Harry came along...

Chapter One: Death is Universal

Harry Potter was seven. Seven, and wishing to die. His scrawny body, was so thin that bones could be seen clearly. His eyesight was poor enough that he couldn't see without his glasses. His muscles were so damaged, that they were barely able to withstand his normal wieght. Harry Potter had enough scars to put an old time war hero to shame, not that they'd want the scars he had. Within an inch of skin, was enough damage to make people who torture for a living cringe. However, no one stepped up. No one told the doctors, or tried to help him. They ignored the problem's he held, believing the illusion of him being bad child, to alleviate their hidden guilt. The entire area of Privet Drive, were obsessed with being normal, to the point of abnormality. They ignored the screams that echoed at midnight, from the house of Number Four. They ignored the screams, the agonizing tortured yelps and merciful yells that echoed, writing them off as scary movies.

Harry Potter, was under severe torture since the age of two. He was raped, and brutally tortured, for most of his life. Brutally damaged for the joys of the rest of the household, it was a universal unsigned agreement, that anything bad that happened was his fault, and that blood should be spilt for that fault. It was a miracle that he was alive, let alone sane under that treatment. After five years of desperately trying to live, going so far as to show everyone nearby his scars for help, and to recieve nothing, Harry was tired of living. Harry sliced his own throat open. Yet, he did not die. His body recovered within seconds, as if it was as simple as breathing. After trying day after day to kill himself, he found he could not die. Surprisingly, after his last attempt, he found knowledge within his mind that hadn't been there. He suddenly knew all of what he could do.

If the Wizarding World was hoping for a hero, that hope died long ago. If they were hoping for a Master that was ruthless, and quite willing to destroy any who stood in his path of fairness for those who had none? Rejoice, for their God has arrived.

Harry smirked, cackling darkly. His mind opened like a door, before said door practically snapped off it's hinges. Harry never felt so free, so powerful. Harry grinned, his eyes now a pale yellow, while still human. The first, and one of the fewest signs, of a True Master. He cackled darkly, as his mind easily ensnared the soul shard like a snake, before crushing it, and drinking it's contents into his own mind. More knowledge flooded his mind, and Harry's eyes glinted with a cold inner fire. 'Freak, am I? You have no idea, and you'll wish you weren't born.' Harry cackled softly to himself. His body suddenly changed, sharply. His eyesight was fixed, the scars from his body vanishing like a dream. His muscles suddenly tripled in strength. He shifted right through the cupboard under the stairs, as he stood up calmly. He was now at the height of three foot seven. 'I have a family of abusers to torture.' Harry backflipped gracefully, floating right up to the second floor. The last thing seen, before darkness claimed it's own, was a pair of glowing yellow eyes, and dark, cold cackling that would bring nightmares to cold hearted killers.

Chapter Two: Darkness Permeates

A/N: What'd you guys think so far? Should Harry be with anyone? No one? Review, for cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

A Poll for Harry's Pairings! Choose up to Four. The Poll will close by next month, on 8/22/2014. Why so long? Cause, I'm moving to somewhere else, and I'm dealing with school, and all that, so I won't be on the Fanfiction community for awhile. This is probably my smallest Post to date, and that's saying something. :/

Oh, by the way, I also decided to put up a question for you guys: Should I do longer chapters, but less updates, by which I mean at least ten to thirty thousand words for each chapter, and have very slow updates, or short updates, the minimum being between one to two thousand words, but shorter chapters?

If any questions, don't hesitate to PM or review, cause I'm still able to respond, just not enough time to actually type up a chapter.

By the way, if you guys have any ideas, new stories or thoughts, I'll do my best to try them out at some point, cause I want to experiment on my writing style... don't I sound fancy? *chuckles* Back to work, I'm afraid. Goodbye. *vanishes into particles of green energy which fade away swiftly.*


End file.
